fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgana Ambrosius
Morgana Ambrosius also known as Morgan le Fay, is a young mage who is a student at Magia Academy. Her parents abandoned her out of fear at a young age because they thought her abilities meant that she was cursed. Afterwards, she dove into the world of magic and used magic as an escape from reality, which explains her potential and her incredible skill with magic. Appearance Personality Relationships History Morgana was born a very small island in the middle of the ocean. The first three years of her life were uneventful and she acted like any other child her age. Things changed when she turned five and managed to keep a large tree from falling on her parents with her bare hands, despite the fact that it weighed 300 pounds. Naturally, her parents were terrified and could not understand how a five year old could lift such a large object. Things only got weirder when her parent's discovered that she was becoming smarter and wiser at a rate a lost faster than most children. Halfway into the year, her parents decided to call a scholar who studied magic. It didn't take long for him to discover that Morgana's body was composed purely of magic power and that she didn't have a Second Origin or a magic container. When the scholar left so did her parents, thinking that this was a sign that she was corrupt. The young Morgana stayed on that island by herself for three years. She dove into the world of magic to help understand her unusual body and how to control it. It didn't take long for her to find out that she was incredibly talented at it, able to become very skilled with Aura Magic in only a year and a half. Through this magic she was able to discover the large variety of abilities she had as a result of her mutation. Soon after her eighth birthday, a Magic Slayer known as Thoth Kūhaku washed up on the shore. It was obvious to Morgana that the level of magic power and ethernano he had was dangerously high. So high in fact that he would die in a matter of minutes if he didn't get help. To save the man, Morgana absorbed the excess ethernano and magic power from his body, bring it down to safer levels. Due to her unique mutation, she was able to safely handle the large amount of ethernano and magic power allowing her to save herself from a similar fate. When the man woke up, he didn't thank her, but instead told her to hide. When she asked why Thoth simply said that he was being targeted by a small group of dark mages who were about arrive. Whether it be out of confidence or not wanting to let her efforts of saving Thoth go to waste, Morgana disobeyed Thoth. Instead of hiding, she hid Thoth and went back to the share to wait. Minutes would pass before the eight dark mages arrived, all of which were twice her age. When the dark mage asked about Thoth, Morgana lied before attacking the group. Luckily for her, the mages were not incredibly powerful and she was able to take out all eight of them, although she was incredibly exhausted afterwards. When Thoth saw this, he introduced himself and made a deal with the young Morgana. If she would help keep his magic power and ethernano levels in check and protect him, he would take her off the island and adopt her. Without a second of hesitation, Morgana agreed and left the island for good with Thoth. Morgana spent the years after that traveling with Thoth. Whenever Thoth was in danger she would exterminate the danger quickly by killing it. She killed many weak dark mages during this time, just to be rewarded by the parental love she has always wanted. Soon stories of her feats traveled far and wide. These stories described Thoth as a king who was being protected by a single devoted knight who would do anything to keep him safe. One day, three years after the events on the island, Thoth and Morgana moved to an island called: Academy Island. When they arrived, the attacks stopped as if their pursuers could not find them, giving Morgana and Thoth the peaceful life they wanted. Morgana began to attend that local academy, known as Magia Academy. While Thoth became an information broker. Synopsis Equipment *'Dagger:' Magic and Abilities Aura Magic To Morgana, Aura Magic isn't only her main form of combat, but also a way of living. Since her body is composed mostly of magic power, learning Aura Magic has taught her how to control her abilities. When she first learned it, she was able to reach a high-level of skill in only a year and a half of training. This skill was increased even further during the years she spent protecting Thoth. This magic allows her to transform her magic power into a physical representation of her will by using her soul to push the desired amount of magic power from her body before controlling it with her mind. The portion of magic power that is released is affected by her soul and acts according to her inner wishes, causing it to be come a lot stronger, versatile, and easier to control. The new energy brought fourth by this transformation is known simply as aura. Morgana's incredible skill with this magic allows her to perform a large variety of tasks. She is able to emit and control aura to perform to perform offensive maneuvers, whether it be for long range attacks or short range. She is able to use it defensively as well, molding into barriers or using it to reflect some attacks. The multitude of offensive and defensive options she has with aura comes from her ability to alter it many ways such as its state of matter or its temperature. Unlike basic magic power manipulation, Morgana can use aura to bring the magic power of her opponents under her control to perform a limited number of tasks. This is shown by her ability to negate weak spells or use aura to temporarily disable an opponent's ability to use magic. What makes this magic especially different is that while other forms of magic grow weaker as its user does, the spells of this magic grow stronger the more harm Morgana endures. It does this by reacting to her will to win, which increases as she becomes more desperate. This is just one example of how Morgana's will can shape this magic. One other example is the fact that this magic becomes easier to use as Morgana calms down. While Morgana has a high degree of mastery for a child, even she has not full mastered Aura Magic. It is because of this lack of mastery that she can only perform six spells every minute because of the strain this magic puts on her body. *'Aura Sphere:' Morgana cups her hands by her waist and imagines that she is holding a small spherical object. Responding to this wish, aura appears in-between her hands and shapes itself into a compact sphere. Through sheer willpower, Morgana forces the aura to grow stronger and it grows brighter as it becomes stronger. Finally, Morgana fires the sphere of aura by thrusting her hands forward. At its base level of strength, the sphere can hit opponents with enough force to obliterate boulders and launch them back a couple of feet. *'Aura Wave:' Morgana punches the air in front of her before releasing a short shockwave of aura from her fist. The shockwave of aura doesn't have much destructive power, but it can knock some foes back a couple of meters. Morgana usually uses this spell as a way to control the distance between herself and her opponent or as a way to set up for a combination of attacks. *'Mystic Palm:' Morgana thrusts her palms at the opponent while charging magic power to them. When her palms connect with the opponent or are close to connecting, Morgana releasing the magic power in a small yet focused blast. At its base level of power, this spell can be strong enough to easily break bones, allowing Morgana to inflict quite a lot of damage for someone her age while sending the target back. *'Aura Shield:' Aura Shield is a basic spell that Morgana uses for defense. To use it, she focuses on her desire to avoid harm while using her soul to push a small amount of magic power from her body. Her desire transforms her magic power into aura, which then appears in front of her in the form of a small wall that is made of aura. This wall is great against single attacks, capable of blocking spells from Crash. However, it is easy to break if it is struck multiple times. *'Reflector:' This spell allows Morgana to create a hexagonal energy field that is made of aura around her. The energy field is not large at all, it is barely large enough to surround Morgana. Long range spells that hits the energy field will be reflected back at the caster at twice the speed that it was traveling toward Morgana. Furthermore, any foes that near Morgana and are touched by the energy field when it is activated will be knocked back a foot or two. Thie energy field isn't absolute though. If it is hit with a barrage of projectiles or a long range spell with sufficient power will be able to back through the field, causing Morgana to enter a dazed state for a few seconds. Messiah of Magic Style Messiah of Magic Style also known as Magic's Messenger Style or Flow of Magic Style, is an unusual style of martial arts that is practiced by Morgana. Messiah of Magic Style is a lot different from most forms of martial arts as it doesn't focus on how to attack or defend, instead it is a movement-focused martial arts. Messiah of Magic Style is fast-based, relying on Morgana's telekinetic abilities and agility to out maneuver the opponent. It is filled with acrobatic maneuvers like somersaults, leaps, and flips that can be used for offense and defense. When using Messiah of Magic Style, her attacks are somewhat powerful. In addition, the speed and acrobatic maneuvers makes it seem as if Morgana is attacking and defending from multiple angles and directions. This seemingly wild nature of the fighting style makes it easy for Morgana to fight off single opponents or a group of enemies. This nature also makes it hard for Morgana to win prolonged fights because it can be quite tiring, even with her enhanced stamina. Since Morgana has not mastered this fighting style more experienced fighters are able to easily keep up with Morgana's movements and defeat her. Mutant Human Physiology Morgana's physiology is drastically different from that of a normal human mage. What makes her different is that she was born without a magic container and a second origin. So instead, the magic power that her soul was creating before Morgana was born was being used to create Morgana's body. This means that Morgana's body is composed purely of magic power. In other words, Morgana is magic power given a living form. This gives her a wide variety of abilities. Interestingly, even though her body is made of magic power she isn't affected by abilities like negation, sealing, or absorption. Her only true weakness being Curses and Magical Barrier Particles. *'Superhuman Physical Prowess:' Morgana's unique physiology and past has pushed all of Morgana's physical traits to a level that can only be described as supernatural. This makes her a lot faster, stronger, agile, durable, etc. than what is possible for a normal human. She is able to do stuff like lift several times her weight, perform what seems to be gravity defying feats with her agility, flexible enough to bend and twist in unusual ways, run quickly enough to almost appear as a blur, durable enough to withstand a small avalanche of boulders, fight for two hours on end, and stubborn enough to fight through a lot of injuries. Even her weakest trait, her reflexes, is superior to a normal humans. While inferior to most of her physical traits, her reflexes are still incredible enough to be called cat-like. At the end of Morgana is still a child so her physical abilities have yet to fully develop. Because of this, none of her physical abilities can come close to keeping up with an adult wizard or martial artist. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Morgana's mutation gives her the ability to regenerate. She can regrow damaged tissues, appendages, or even organs. The rate at which she can heal allows her to recover from severe wounds like damaged organ or a lost appendage in a three day. She can go through hell one day and act completely normal the following day as if it never happened. Small wounds like cuts, scratches, small bone fractures, the affects of poison or venom, bruises, etc. can heal completely in a manner of seconds. As a result, only severe wounds can slow her down while only Curses and Magical Barrier Particles can kill her. It is speculated that her regenerative ability will only get faster as she grows up. Thoth believes that she may one day have healing abilities that are fast enough to stop aging. **'Enhanced Senses:' Morgana's senses are a lot more acute than the senses of normal humans. Her senses are so acute that they could be considered supernatural. ***'Magically Attuned Senses:' As a being composed mostly of magic power, Morgana's senses are able to detect magic power. This means she is able to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch magic power. The ability to see magic power gives her the ability to figure out what kind of magic her opponent uses before the opponent uses it. Using her ability to hear magic power, Morgana is able to predict what spells her opponent will use with great accuracy. *'Magic Power Consumption:' Morgana has the ability to absorb magic power. Morgana can absorb magic power by using one of two options. The first is through consumption in a way that is similar to a Slayer consuming their element. This option makes spells like Magic Ray, Defenser, etc. useless against her because she can simply consume it. Once consumed, the magic power is broken down and used to rejuvenate Morgana or it can be used to give her physical attributes a temporary boost. The second option is through physical contact. Using this option, Morgana is able to absorb magic power from a target once physical contact is made. The magic power that is absorbed through this method is used to give physical attributes and spells a temporary boost. The size of the boost depends on how much magic power she absorbed. *'Magic Intuition:' Morgana has always had an innate understanding of the workings of magic. This understanding makes her a very quick learner when it comes to magic. She only needs to have a concept explained to her once before she is able to master the concept. This intuition also makes it easy for her to combine magic with combat, which makes it seem as if using magic is second nature to her. *'Limited Telekinesis:' Morgana has the ability lift or manipulate objects with her mind. This ability acts as an extension of her will, manipulating, influencing, and levitating her targets according to Morgana's wishes. She is even able to use this ability on herself, allowing her to perform gravity defying feats such as levitating or landing softly on her feet after jumping from a high altitude. Because of her young age, Morgana's telekinetic abilities are limited. While she can use it on herself, she cannot use it on unwilling living targets. Another limitation she has is that she can only lift things that are 230 pounds or under. Lifting anything more than that will put a great strain on her mental state, resulting in migraines. *'Various Dormant Abilities:' According to Thoth, Morgana's mutation should give her abilities than she currently has. Thoth says that these other abilities, whatever they may be, might be in a dormant state because she isn't old enough to handle them yet. Another theory he has is Morgana's abilities are active, but they are underdeveloped to the point that they can't be noticed. Magic Power For a fourteen-year old, Morgana has an unbelievable amount of magic power. Many wizards have commented on how it feels as if they are sensing the essence of magic itself when they are sensing Morgana's magic power. The amount of magic power she possesses makes it hard for her to control. This lack of control is shown by how she can use only a certain amount of spells every minute. This is because her lack of control makes it hard for her to use her magic power without straining her body. Even though the strain on her body disappears when a minute has passed, it still shows that she has a long way to go before she has full mastery over her magic power. *Surging Dragon Fist Trivia *Morgana's physiology was based off the mutated children called Children of Chakra that I made on Naruto Fanon. *Flow of Magic was inspired by the lightsaber style from Star Wars: Ataru. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Student Category:Aura Magic User